1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tractor-trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved variable wheel base tractor-trailer apparatus wherein the same utilizes a reciprocating carriage mounted on the tractor to position the trailer relative to the tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organizations for the convenient loading and unloading of a trailer organization relative to a pulling tractor is available in the prior art for the convenience in the securement of the trailer to the tractor. The load associating and disassociating organization of the instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art in the ease of securement of a tractor relative to a trailer to be pulled thereby. Examples of tractor-trailer organizations in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,753 to Hicks providing a pedestal slidable along the framework of the trailer body on pads with locking wedges to lock the pedestal in an orientation relative to the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,347 to Hulse sets forth a latching of a rear wheel carriage relative to a trailer organization utilizing a latch pin arrangement therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,565 to Smith, et al., sets forth a slide arrangement relative to a trailer of a tractor-trailer assemblage wherein centers are spaced apart on the trailer for indication of the wheel base variation relative to the trailer in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,820 to Rush sets forth a trailer organization utilizing running gear that may be slidably mounted relative to a trailer frame for securement to an associated forwardly positioned tractor organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,843 to Hicks illustrates a tractor-trailer organization with the carriage mounted on the trailer to vary the wheel base and associated pay load of the permitted tractor-trailer assemblage.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved variable wheel base tractor-trailer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same accommodates repositioning of a trailer relative to a self-propelled tractor utilizing a reciprocating carriage for ease and safety of securement of the trailer relative to the tractor organization, wherein rear tractor wheels are elevated out of contact with a support roadway upon simultaneous securement of a trailer to the organization.